


Клятва на крови

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Далекий светлый терем [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, Wszystko czerwone - Joanna Chmielewska
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Это мир, в котором не случилось Сыпи, а Энси Хотакайнен и Мия Вестерстрём, встретившись однажды, подружились, потом полюбили друг друга и в итоге поженились. И жили они долго и счастливо, в окружении многочисленных детей, внуков и правнуков…Часть 5: Миккель совсем не ожидал, что, едва вернувшись из рабочей поездки в Африку, он окажется замешанным в расследовании жестокого убийства
Series: Далекий светлый терем [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134251
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Клятва на крови

Миккель сидел за круглым столом и смотрел на расположившихся напротив людей. Люди выжидающе смотрели на него, так, будто ожидали, что в любой момент он вскочит на столешницу и запляшет канкан. Миккель мог бы – ноги еще помнили эти незамысловатые коленца, – но опасался, что стол не выдержит. И, что самое главное, это навредит его имиджу полицейского детектива.

Да-да, он и сам едва ли в это верил. Едва вернувшись из очередной командировки в очередные африканские дали, где из цивилизации был только адский суржик, в котором смутно угадывался французский, а под словом «асфальт» понимали одного из многочисленных местных демонов, он поочередно посетил парикмахерскую, барбершоп, маникюрный салон и любимый ресторан, и только после всего этого почувствовал себя вновь человеком.

Итак, покончив с едой – он больше общался с многочисленными знакомцами, которые все еще, вот дивно, узнавали его, – Миккель направлялся домой, решив немного прогуляться по тихим родным улочкам, как с диким воем на него налетела какая-то девица и, вцепившись в него, словно клещ, поволокла куда-то. Сила, крывшаяся в миниатюрной барышне, настолько впечатлила Миккеля, а он мужчина был крупный, что он даже не стал сопротивляться.

В конце концов, женщины уже давно не набрасывались на него вот так.

А дальнейшее развивалось как какой-то сюр. Девица притащила его к отелю, где устроила ему страстный выговор на тему того, как мерзко, отвратительно и совершенно невоспитанно с его стороны исчезать без предупреждения, заставляя свою верную помощницу – Вареньку? – переживать и метаться в поисках его по всему городу!

– Такого я от вас совершенно не ожидала, герр Мульдгрод! – обиженно закончила она свою прочувствованную речь.

Миккель зааплодировал. А потом спросил, в каком театре служит сия девица и не Микаэль ли нанял ее для этого розыгрыша.

– Какой еще розыгрыш? – возопила Варенька, воздев руки к небесам. – Герр Мульдгрод, ну неужели вы забыли, что вас специально вызвали из главного управления для расследования, потому что только вы говорите по-польски! Поспешим же! Свидетели уже ждут!

Снова подхватив его под локоть, девица вихрем устремилась на встречу с неведомыми свидетелями, кем бы они ни были. По пути, сжалившись над своим растяпистым «начальником», она ввела его в курс дела.

Итак, вчера группа польских туристов, прибывших накануне в страну, собрались в отеле, чтобы отметить какую-то из значимых для них дат. Празднество было устроено на веранде, освещенной, по последней моде, красными фонарями, отчего, когда один из гостей оказался убит, никто сразу и не сообразил, что натекшая под телом темная лужа вовсе не пролитое вино. В довершение, как вишенка на торте, буквально в нескольких метрах кто-то – вероятно, убийца, – размашисто написал кровью убитого слово «клятва».

И вот, герр Мульдгрод, следователь из главного управления Копенгагена, почтенный датчанин с польскими корнями, оказался причастен к расследованию. А, следовательно, и Миккель, волей-неволей вынужденный оного герра изображать.  
Миккель покосился на замершую за его плечом Вареньку с планшеткой и ручкой, как будто девица уже приготовила конспектировать ход допроса. Или это называется как-то иначе? Ну, ладно. Припомнив парочку прочитанных детективов, Миккель решил – играть так играть!

К счастью, он знал какой-то из славянских языков. Откашлявшись, он воскресил в памяти старые уроки и спросил:

– Воистину на вече'ря было человецех, яко песку морского?

Поляки дружно вытаращились на него. Один из них, симпатичный вихрастый парень, издал короткий странный звук и закашлялся, будто поперхнулся, а девушка рядом с ним, лениво играющая с зажигалкой, поскольку курить в отеле было нельзя, рефлекторно щелкнула колесиком и так, с огоньком в руке, замерла.

Никто ему не ответил, поэтому Миккель повторил свой вопрос.

Поляки зашушукались, он улавливал отдельные слова. Кажется, они не понимали, что он от них хочет. Неужели у него такой ужасный акцент? А старенький падре, который занимался с ним языком, изрядно хвалил его.  
Наконец, одна из девушек неуверенно предположила, что он спрашивал, сколько их было на празднике.

– Да. – Миккель благодарно кивнул ей. – Аз глаголю – сколько штука вкупе?

– Одиннадцать, – вежливо ответил ему другой парень.

– Кто суть оные?

И вот так, с трудом и не без неловкости, продираясь сквозь дебри польского языка, Миккель все же понял, сколько их было, по какому поводу была вечеринка, записал анкетные данные присутствующих и не без труда выстроил практически стройную схему их отношений с убитым.

– Во оно же время, – он помычал, подбирая слова. Во всех детективах, которые ему попадались, следователь всегда спрашивал, чем занимались свидетели в момент убийства и было ли у них алиби. Вот это и он и пытался узнать. – Во оно же время, – повторил он, – што она твориху?

– Кто «она»? – зашептала девушка с зажигалкой. – Что за сексизм?

Вежливый парень ее успокоил и разъяснил, что всем надо по очереди рассказать о том, что они делали. Миккель благодарно кивнул брату любителю детективов.

– Я помню только ноги, – выпалил один из парней.

– Токмо ноги? – Миккель приподнял брови в удивлении. – Какова ноги?

– Э-э-э... чистые? – предположил тот.

– Пошто? – продолжил Миккель допытываться. – Пошто токмо ноги видевши очи твои? А весь туловищ – нет?

– Нет! – парень замотал головой. – Ноги был под лампа, а весь туловищ в темь.

Свидетели снова зашумели. Почтенная дама – по виду мать двух молодых людей, – укоряла своих сыновей, пока наконец девушка с зажигалкой не предложила все показать.

Миккеля всей толпой сопроводили на веранду, к тому самому фонарю, под которым и был обнаружен убитый. Подумав, он попросил их воспроизвести картину вчерашнего вечера. Пока свидетели рассаживались по креслам и стульям, он обернулся, но Варенька куда-то исчезла, пришлось зарисовывать схему и записывать комментарии самому. В результате получалось, что двух свидетелей можно было исключить из числа подозреваемых – весь вечер пан Гашек и пан Генрих сидели в креслах, предаваясь светской беседе, и дотянуться до фонаря так, чтобы убить покойного – Миккель проверил, посидев поочередно в каждом кресле, – физически не могли.

Подчеркнув имена этих двоих, Миккель уставился в свои записи. Играть детектива казалось делом простым.

Прищурившись, он строго оглядел поляков.

– Аще не возлюбила его присно некая особа?

– Нет, нет, его все любили, – сказал юноша по имени Павел. Остальные закивали, как китайские болванчики.

Миккель задумался, пожевал сосредоточенно нижнюю губу и, призвав себе на помощь классиков, вопросил:

– Имеющие уши да слышат! Был еси внегда инцидент? Та нощть алебо вспять?

Павел восторженно зааплодировал, и Миккель почувствовал себя изрядно польщенным. С тех пор, как он завязал с актерством, предпочтя медицину, слышать сладчайшие звуки оваций ему приходилось крайне редко. А ведь он так скучал по ним!

Две дамы, пока он наслаждался овациями, ускользнули, и Миккель остановил допрос. Тут на веранду выскочила Варенька – глаза ее диковато сверкали, а очочки в тоненькой оправе слегка перекосились, – пролепетала что-то извиняющееся на английском и оттащила Миккель за локоток в сторону.

– Герр… простите, не знаю вашего имени, но я так виновата! Так виновата! – зачастила она шепотом.

– Нашелся ваш герр Мульдгрод? – совершенно логично спросил Миккель.

Она закивала.

– Я пока попросила его подождать, чтобы не вносить сумятицу в ряды свидетелей, но вы так похожи, так похожи! Я еще раз прошу простить за то, что обозналась и вдобавок вела себя так грубо, и позволила себе втянуть гражданского в следствие!

Миккель остановил ее, иначе, чуяло его сердце, Варенька собиралась извиняться перед ним до скончания веков.

– Давайте сделаем так. Я доведу этот разговор до конца, а потом просто передам записи следователю. Иначе, если мы сейчас поменяемся, репутации полиции может быть нанесен ущерб, – и он тяжело вздохнул.  
Варенька прониклась, закивала и убежала, видимо, доносить эту светлую мысль до настоящего полицейского. А Миккель вернулся к своим баранам.

В результате ему сообщили, что на вечеринке покойник напился и вел себя просто безобразно, упрекал свою подругу в неподобающих знакомствах, бил бокалы и вообще – был вне себя. Миккель записал и это, а потом с важным видом сообщил, что для пользы следствия необходимо будет провести следственный эксперимент, который он назначает на завтра, и удалился, прихватив с собой все найденные колюще-режущие предметы (в том числе портновские ножницы, фрагмент старинного канделябра и стальной метр). В полицейском сериале, который он недавно смотрел, главный герой так искал орудие преступления.

Варенька ждала его неподалеку. Помахав ему рукой, она пропустила Миккеля в дверь и, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, закрыла ее за ним.

– А мы с вами точно не родственники? – сразу же спросил Миккель, пожимая руку вставшему ему навстречу мужчине. Тот выглядел практически как точная его копия, даже с аккуратно причесанными бакенбардами. – Миккель Мадсен, доктор.

– Магнус Мульдгрод, – представился его двойник. – Следователь из полиции Копенгагена.

В номер вплыла Варенька, аккуратно придерживая поднос с двумя чашечками кофе и вазочкой с печеньем. Миккель выложил на стол свои записи и, прихлебывая вполне себе пристойный кофе, принялся объяснять, что к чему и как.  
Расстались они через пару часов, довольные знакомством и беседой. Полицейский оставил ему свою визитку и пригласил как-нибудь заглядывать на чашечку кофе, вдруг и найдут общих предков, а его помощница глядела на Миккеля глазами побитой собаки и еще раз извинилась.

Идя прогулочным шагом по улице, Миккель достал телефон и, набрав брата, сказал:

– Ты не поверишь, что со мной только что произошло…


End file.
